


Between You Two

by Elementhyde



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementhyde/pseuds/Elementhyde
Summary: Charles has a run-in with some O'Driscolls, budding feelings between the men and Arthur helping Charles care for Taima. Featuring one very perceptive sister.This is a gift piece made for a secret santa exchange on Tumblr. This is a one shot and will most likely not be updated.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 51





	Between You Two

Arthur rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the embers crackled, and he stifled a yawn. He poured himself another coffee, slugging it back and tossing another log onto the fire. He didn’t normally mind guard duty, but tonight he felt the exhaustion from the last few weeks setting in. He turned back to the woods to return to his post. A small snore from behind a nearby tree captured his attention. Sean slept peacefully against the roots. He nudged him with his foot with a sigh. 

“Get back to duty!” Arthur growled. 

“I was just restin’ me eyes, English, I swear!” Sean jumped up. Arthur rolled his eyes and moved farther into the trees. 

The hours crawled by and Arthur felt himself drifting. He pushed himself up from against the tree, hoping that movement would keep him awake. He froze. The sound of hooves against the undergrowth grew louder and more staggered. He turned to the source, his eyes straining in the darkness. A heavy thud.

“C’mon girl, just a bit further.” Charles’s voice filtered through the trees. Arthur moved more quickly, pushing through the brush, Taima and Charles coming into view. Taima’s pained cries cut through the night and Arthur rushed over.

“What happened? Arthur knelt down running his hand down Taima’s neck. He felt the fresh blood as he continued down her shoulder, Taima squealed, the muscles tensing under his hand. 

“O’Driscolls, just up the road. Tried to rob me, didn’t take kindly to me telling them to get lost.” Charles cradled Taima’s head in his lap. “Shh girl, it’s gonna be okay!” He gently rubbed her nose. Taima let out a pained huff, pushing herself up onto her feet, she cried out before collapsing back onto the ground.

“We need to get this bullet out of her shoulder. If we don’t she’s gonna get an infection.” Arthur knelt down again by Taima’s side. He pulled a lantern from his satchel and lit it, the blood glistened in the light. Charles pulled his knife from the sheath, holding it over the flame of the lantern.

“I did this.” Charles turned the blade over in his hand. “Taima got hurt because of me.” He ran his free hand through Taima’s mane.

“This ain’t on you. The O’Driscolls woulda shot at you even if you gave ‘em your money. Those worthless pieces a shit.” The glow from the lantern lighting the fire in his eyes as he spoke. The horse’s pained breaths continued as silence fell again between them. “You want me to?” Arthur’s voice was softer now. 

“No. I am the reason she is hurt, I have to do it.” Charles rubbed a hand gently down Taima’s face and she snorted softly. 

“I’ll go borrow some thread from the lady’s wagon, be right back.” Arthur got up, leaving Charles with Taima. Tears welled in his eyes, the horses head laid across his lap, he scratched gently behind her ear.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered to her, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes as he heard Arthur returning.

“Alright, ya ready? We gotta be as quick as we can. She ain’t gonna let us dig around in there for long.” Arthur ran his hand down Taima’s side as he knelt down. Charles exhaled slowly, nodding.

Charles worked quickly, Arthur cradling her head gently in his lap, helping hold her when the pain caused her to kick out in pain. Her cries filling the silence between them. 

The sun rose lazily over the mountains, Charles opened a groggy eye, his neck stiff. Taima laid curled on the hay he and Arthur had laid out for her. He stood, stretching the cold from his bones, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. 

He knelt down gently beside her, looking over his work. The stitches looked angry against the white in her coat. She would need to rest until the wound could close, the skin around the stitches twitched as she slept and he worried they would pull out before then. 

He left her to rest in the trees on the outskirts of camp stopping to get a cup of coffee at the scout fire. Arthur sat by the fire, repeater resting against the stump beside him. He looked up as Charles approached.

“How she doin’?”

“She is sleeping right now, but the stitches are holding.”

“That’s good. Just gotta make sure she don’t get an infection.” Arthur took a small sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, or burst a stitch.” Arthur looked up at him, seeing the worry in Charles eyes.

“Hey.” He stood up crossing over to Charles. “She’s a strong horse, she’s gonna be okay.” He squeezed his shoulder gently. “You need to get some sleep. I got a couple more hours of duty, I’ll keep an eye on her.” Charles felt the energy drain from him, the last of the adrenaline wearing off. “Go, she will be okay. I promise.” Arthur turned Charles toward his tent. 

His body felt like jelly as he made it to his pallet.  _ Arthur is watching her, she’ll be fine _ , he repeated to himself as he laid down. Exhaustion gripped him as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

Arthur picked up the repeater and walked into the trees, glancing over his shoulder toward the camp, the early risers beginning to stir. Abigail was hunched down over the percolator, brewing herself some fresh coffee, Hosea sat drawing in his journal, Tilly playing dominoes beside him. His eyes moved to Charles, his form still on his pallet. 

He continued on his rounds, stopping briefly to check on Taima, still sleeping deeply, the stitches still holding. He clicked gently to let her know he was there, slowly placing a hand on her back as he knelt down beside her. Charles had done good work, the stitches strong despite being only wool thread. He reassured her as he stroked her side, and she nickered softly in response.

“You’re a strong girl, ya gonna be just fine. Rest up, Charles needs ya.” He stood, disappearing for a few minutes before returning with another bay of hale, spreading it nearby, leaving a generous pile close enough for her to not have to get up. He made sure her water was fresh and close enough before returning to his post.

Charles jolted awake, the cool morning air evaporating in the afternoon heat. The camp buzzing around him. 

“You feelin’ okay?” Tilly’s voice cut through the chatter. His eyes met hers, face painted with concern. 

“Arthur told me ‘bout what happened, asked if I could help keep an eye on ya. Make sure you were okay.” Charles felt a surge of embarrassment wash over him. 

“I’ll be okay, how’s Taima?”

“Fine I think, Arthur checked on her not too long before he left.”

“Where’d he go?” Charles stopped. Tilly gestured vaguely.

“Dutch sent him out on some task. He rode out with Bill no more than an hour ago.” Charles sighed.

“Does he ever stop moving?” Tilly scoffed.

“Not if he can help it.” 

They continued into the clearing beyond the trees. Taima whinnied happily as Charles approached, pushing herself onto her feet, huffing out in pain but moving slowly toward Charles and Tilly.

“Take it easy!” Charles rushed to her side. He placed his hand on her forehead, giving her a light scratch. He reached into his satchel, pulling out a carrot he offered it to the horse. She nipped at his fingers, excitedly taking the carrot. He closely examined her stitches, still holding, a good sign and pulled a jar from his bag. 

“This is gonna sting a bit.” He cooed, opening the jar and slathering a thick layer from the jar over Taima’s wounds. The sweet smell hit Tilly’s nose and she cocked an eyebrow.

“Honey?”

“Keeps the infection out and helps heal faster.” Charles screwed the lid back on the jar, placing it carefully back in his bag. Taima nosed impatiently at his hand, licking the honey from his fingers. He coaxed her to lay back down taking the weight off her leg and settled down next to her.

“She seems to be feeling better.” She stepped forward, kneeling beside Taima. She ran her fingers through the horse’s mane, weaving small braids. “How about you?” Not looking up from her work she continued to braid the mare’s hair. 

“I am fine.” He sighed. She looked up from the braids, her expression incredulous. The silence hanging between them. “I will be.” He sighed. She hummed an understanding, resuming her braids.

“You can’t blame yourself for everything that happens. Taima clearly doesn’t blame you.” She finished her last braid, leaning in she planted a soft kiss on the Taima’s forehead. She then stood and dusted off her skirt. 

“You and Arthur ain’t so different ya know. You both blame yourself for things that ain’t your fault.” She paused. “If you need my help with Taima, come and find me. But I think,  _ between the two of you _ , she is in capable hands.” She smiled and walked back through the trees.


End file.
